Gundam Wing in Rocky Horror Picture Show
by Fal Catrecon
Summary: What if our dear Gundam Boys were in RHPS? Be afraid. Be very afraid. 1x2 5x6


I warn you now, Rocky Horror Picture Show is a strange movie, so this crossover is quite strange. It would be easier to understand if you saw the movie first. Please don't blame me if you hate the movie. Enjoy! And again, alas, I do not own either Gundam Wing or Rocky Horror Picture Show.  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
"Oooohhh! Look! A wedding!" Duo yelled as ran towards it. Heero followed slowly behind.  
"Alright you guys! Get ready!" The bride threw her bouquet.  
"I got it!" Duo ran back to Heero, "I got it!"  
"Hn. Lets go."  
"Awww, but they invited me to the reception."  
"Our Mission."  
"But those three can take care of themselves. Well, almost all three, but still....."  
"Hn."  
"Fine, fine. If we have to."  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
"Oooohhhhh, Motorcycle!"  
"Just drive."  
*POW*  
"Ack! We got a flat tire! Lemme check the spare. Damnit! I knew it! We needed a car with good spare tire."  
"Hn."  
"I saw a castle a little while back. Maybe we could find help there. I wonder if there's an umbrella in here. Damn. There isn't."  
Heero had already gotten out of the car and was standing in the light drizzle waiting for Duo. Duo kicked the tire.  
"Damn, stupid tire."  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
"There's a light! See? In that window. Ooooohhhhh, what a cool sign! 'Enter at Your Own Risk'."  
"Hn."  
Four motorcycles roared by, barely missing Duo and Heero.  
"Ack! Those motorcycles almost ran us over! Hey, they looked like the ones that passed us earlier on the road. I wonder if they're going to the castle too."  
"Hn." Heero just kept on walking.  
"Ding dong, asshole calling, Avon couldn't make it! *whack* Ow! Heero!"  
The door slowly opened to reveal a very familiar face.  
"Trowa!?! What are you doing here? We were sent to look for you. Are the others here?"  
All Duo earned was a look that said 'Who the hell are you?'  
"Ummm....O. K. Can we come in?"  
Trowa shrugged and moved out of the way. Duo bounced in with Heero following.  
"I hear music. Can we join the party? Huh? I wonder who is having the party. Whoever it is, they're very lucky, that's for sure."  
Suddenly a shape moved on the stair and slid down the banister. "He's lucky, I'm lucky, your lucky, we're all lucky!"  
"Quatre!?!" Heero joined in.  
"I don't know, I don't wanna know. I'm just gonna follow the sounds of the party." Duo headed to a pair of doors past an elevator. The rest followed.  
The party was in full swing. A new song started.  
"It's astounding, time is fleeting, madness takes it's toll. But listen closely."  
"Not for very much longer."  
"I've got to, keep control. I remember, doing the time warp. Drinking those moments when, the blackness would hit me, and the void would be calling."  
"Let's do the Time Warp again!"  
Duo was dancing with the other guests. He had caught on quickly to the dance steps that went with the song. He stopped dancing the instant he spotted Wufei.  
"I was walking down the street, just a having a think, when a snake of a guy gave me an evil wink. He shook me up he took me by surprise he had a pickup truck and the devil's eyes. He stared at me and I felt a change, time ain't nothing after what I gained."  
Duo walked over to Heero. "Wufei sings better than I thought."  
"Hn. We should leave."  
"Aww man, and I was starting to have some fun. Can't we plea...." Duo's mouth started flapping without making any sound. Heero turned and stared.  
"How you do I, see you've met my, faithful handyman." Trowa nodded.  
"He's a little brought down because, when you knocked, he thought you were the candy man."  
Duo's mouth was still flapping silently. He was finally able to get out, "Is that Treize?!?" Then he started to laugh. Everyone turned and stared at him.  
"I'm glad we caught you at home, could we use your phone? We're both in a bit of a hurry."  
"Right!" Heero squeaked.  
"We'll just say where we are, then go back to the car. We don't want to be any worry."  
"Well, you got caught with a flat, well, How 'bout that. Well babies, don't you panic. By the light of the night, it'll all seem alright I'll get you a satanic mechanic."  
"Ummm...Heero, I think we should leave."  
"Hai."  
Treize shoved past them into the elevator. "So, come up to the lab, and see what's on the slab. I see you shiver with antici...."  
"Say it, say it say it!"  
".....pation." He finished with a glare at Duo. "But maybe the rain, isn't really to blame. So I'll remove the cause, but not the symptom." Treize hit the up button for the elevator.  
"Did I just see what I thought I saw? Now I really don't wanna know. Eeep! Trowa!?"  
Instantly Heero's gun was in Trowa's face. Trowa shrugged, backed away, and stood next to Quatre.  
"Come along, the master doesn't like to be kept waiting. Shift It!" Quatre said as he herded Heero and Duo towards the elevator. Trowa pressed the up button.  
"Quatre, What are you and Trowa doing here with Treize?"  
"We are simply his servants." Trowa stated in his flat monotone.  
"Yes, we are." Quatre agreed.  
"What are you talking about? Nevermind, nevermind."  
The elevator slowly raised into a lab with the guests along one wall and Treize standing in the middle of the room. Behind him was a large, covered object.  
"Quatre. Wufei. Go and assist Trowa while I entertain...."  
"I'm Duo and that's Heero. Pleased to meet you." Duo shook Treize's hand vigorously.  
Treize pulled away and turned to shake Heero's hand. All he got was a glare. Treize asked Duo, "Do you have any tattoos?"  
"Nope."  
He turned to Heero. "How about you?"  
"......"  
"Oh, well."  
"Everything is in readiness master. We only await your, word."  
Treize stepped up to a microphone near the wall opposite the guests. "My unconventional conventionists, you are about to witness a breakthrough in biochemical research. And paradise is to be mine. It was strange the way it happened. Suddenly, you hit a break. All the pieces seem to fit into place. The answer was there all the time, it was merely an accident that made it happen. An accident! That's how I discovered that elusive ingredient, that spark that is the breath of life. I have that knowledge. I hold the secret to life itself! You are fortunate, for tonight is the night that my beautiful creature is destined to be born!"  
Everyone (including Duo) applauded. *whack* "Ow! Heero!"  
Treize moved in front of the covered object. Quatre and Wufei took the cover off with many a dramatic flourish revealing a tank filled with liquid and a human shape wrapped in bandages suspended in the liquid.  
"Throw open the switches on the sonic oscillator and step up the reactor power input three more points." Trowa complied. He then started to lower a large contraption from the ceiling. The machine had seven spouts on it in the colors of the rainbow. Treize opened them all and then closed them quickly. A bright light shone, then the human shape began to stand up. Trowa reached over and pulled the bandages off the creation's head. Long, blond hair billowed out of the wrappings that held it.  
"Oh, Miri!" Treize exclaimed with joy.  
Wufei and Quatre finished taking of Zech's wrappings and got out of Treize's way.  
"He's a credit to your genius, master." Trowa said.  
"A triumph of your will." Quatre added.  
"He's okay." Wufei said.  
"Okay? Okay? Lets see if we can do better than that. Now, Duo and Heero, what do you think of him?  
"Beautiful...." Duo said with awe. *whack* "Ow! Heero!"  
*beep beep beep beep* The freezer door started to open, then seemed to get stuck. A loud crash was heard as the door slowly closed. "I'm glad I had that safety lock put in. Oh well." Treize grabbed Zechs and dragged him to a curtained off area.  
"Now what are we supposed to do?" Duo inquired to no one in particular.  
"Follow me." Quatre said. Duo shrugged and followed.  
----------------------------------------  
They were originally shown to their separate rooms, but Duo being the sneak he is..... but I won't go there.  
----------------------------------------  
"Master, your new playmate has gotten loose and is somewhere on the castle grounds. Trowa has just released the dogs." Quatre announced over the whole speaker system.  
"Hn." Heero got up to investigate the message.  
"Aw man, Heero do you have to get up?"  
Heero turned and glared.  
"Fine. Just wait for me.  
---------------------------------------  
"Well here's the lab. Can we go back now?"  
"Hn."  
"Geese, you think you know a guy.... Hey! The elevator is coming up!"  
"You were supposed to be watching!" Treize yelled at Trowa as his hit him.  
"I was only away for a minute, master."  
"Well, see if you can find him on the monitor."  
"Master, we have a visitor."  
Duo ran up. "Ooooohhhh, bad luck Heero. It's Relena." Heero rolled his eyes.  
"You know her?" said Treize, suspiciously.  
"Of course! She happens to be obsessed with perfect solider boy over there." Heero shrugged.  
"Hm. The she'll probably find her way to this room. Until then...." Treize trailed off. He walked over to the tank and took the cover off. Two people blinked in the sudden light.  
"Zechs and Wufei!?!" Everyone chorused.  
Suddenly "Heeeerrrroooooo....."  
"Oh no. Guess who."  
"Heero! Why are you here? I was looking for my broth.... Oh!" She noticed Zechs and Wufei. "Oh my god! Heero, what's going on?!?" Heero shrugged.  
*clang* "Master, dinner is prepared!" Quatre announced after hitting a gong.  
Treize glared a Zechs and Wufei. "Under the circumstances, formal dress is to be optional."  
------------------------------------  
The table setting was perfect. Quatre set it. Treize was sitting at the head of the table. Zechs was sitting to his right with Wufei next to him. Duo sat on Treize's left with Heero next to him. Relena was supposed to be sitting on the opposite end to Treize, but somehow managed to wedge herself next to Heero. Trowa and Quatre served dinner.  
"A toast," Treize said, "to absent friends *pause* and Miri." Treize picked up a birthday hat hanging off his chair. "Happy birthday to you," Everyone joined in. "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Zechs," Treize stopped. "Shall we?"  
"Happy birthday to you!" Duo finished on his own. They started eating.  
"I knew my brother was in a bad crowd, but it was worse than I thought, OZies!"  
"Go on Relena." Treize said, snickering.  
"I will. We should have world peace. Heero will support me. Won't you Heero? Heeerrrooo..."  
Heero put his head in his hands and started to massage his temples.  
*Slap* "Ow! I.... I've never been slapped before!"  
"Then it was high time for it." Treize stated as he raised his hand to slap her again.  
Relena shrieked and ran. Treize came after her. The others followed slowly. They all ended up in the lab. Relena ran over to the platform that the tank was sitting on. Somehow Heero and Duo ended up on the platform too. Treize pulled a switch on the wall.  
"My feet! I can't move my feet!" Relena yelled.  
"Hey! It's as if we were glued to the spot!" Duo said.  
"You are. So quake with fear you tiny fools!" Treize stood if front of them. "You can't get away with this! Heero will save me!" Relena cried.  
"I think I'll shut you up. Quatre?" Quatre pulled a switch on the wall labeled Medusa. Relena turned to stone.  
" Hey look! She's stoned! Thank God! She can get so annoying!" Duo said.  
"So can you." Treize nodded and Quatre pulled the switch again. Duo turned to stone.  
Heero raised an eyebrow. "Hn." Treize nodded and Quatre pulled the switch. Heero turned to stone.  
"Oh my God! I can't take much more of this. Your like a sponge, all you do is take, take, take, and drain others of their love and emotion. Well, I've had enough! You've got to choose between me and Zechs."  
Treize nodded and Wufei turned to stone. "It's no easy having a good time." He saw Zechs. He nodded. Zechs turned to stone. "Even smiling makes my face ache. And they turn on me...."  
"I grow weary of this game, when shall we return to the colonies huh?" Quatre yelled.  
"I'm indeed grateful to you and your friend Trowa's help. You'll find, when the mood hits me, I can be quite rewarding."  
"I ask for nothing, master."  
"And you shall receive it. In abundance! Prepare for the floor show."  
----------------------------------------  
All the statues were lined upon a stage with Relena's off to the side. Treize moved around them to get to the electronic controls. He turned on the lights and flips a switch labeled De-medusa. Wufei wasn't stone.  
"It was great when it all began, I was a regular Treize fan, but it was over when he had the plan, to start working on a muscle man. Now the only thing that gives me hope, is a love of a certain dope. Rose tint's my world keeps me safe from my trouble and pain."  
Treize flips the switch again. Zechs is no longer stone.  
"I'm just seven hours old, truly beautiful to behold, and somebody should be told my libido hasn't been controlled. Now the only thing I've come to trust, is Treize and Wufei's lust. Rose tint's my world keeps me safe from my trouble and pain."  
Treize flips the switch. It's Heero's turn.  
"It's beyond me, help me, Duo. I'll be good, you'll see, take this dream away. What's this, let's see, I feel sexy. What's come over me. Here it comes again!"  
Treize flips the switch. It's Duo's turn.  
"I feel released, bad times deceased, my confidence has increased, reality is here, the game has been disbanded, my line has been expanded, it's a gas that Heero's landed, his lust is so sincere."  
Treize jumped into a pool on the stage. 'Don't dream it, be it. Don't dream it, be it." The others joined in as they joined Treize in the pool. The switch fell on it's own. Relena isn't stone any more.  
"We've got to get out of this trap, before this decadence saps our wills. I've got to be strong and try to hang on or my mind my well snap, and my life will be lived for the thrills!"  
Treize gets out of the pool. "I'm a wild and an untamed thing, I'm a bee with a deadly sting. You get a hit and your mind goes ping, your heart pumps and your blood will sing. Rose tint's my world keeps me safe from my trouble and pain."  
"Treize, it's over." Trowa said in his dead monotone with a gun aimed at Treize's head. Quatre stood beside him.   
"Wait! I can explain!"  
"No explanations." Trowa shot Treize. "Let's go."  
"You killed him!" Wufei yelled. "I thought you liked him. He liked you!"  
"He didn't like me! He never liked me!"  
"I am so sorry for the way we acted." Quatre apologized. "We had to stay in character otherwise we might have been killed."  
"It's okay. I kinda had fun! We should do that more often!" Duo exclaimed.  
"Hn." Heero grunted.  
Wufei helped Zechs up off the floor where he had fallen. "Let's go." 


End file.
